


Candy Everybody Wants

by nu_breed



Series: Maybe This [3]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a hard taskmaster, and Chad is... well, Chad..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Everybody Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same 'verse as Maybe This and Trouble Is, and probably won't make sense if you haven't read them first. Thanks to the wonderful Wendy for the beta. Happy Birthday to Sel.

The first time Chad ever talks to Chris, it's all about Jared, and that's a shock right there. Not. Chad wonders if there's ever anything that isn't about Jared where Chris is concerned. Chris, Jensen and Chad should form a fucking support group, really.

It isn't Jared's fault. He's not selfish. Well okay, maybe he is a little, but no more than the rest of them. The thing with Jared is he means well, and it's really hard to hate him. Just ask Jensen how hard it is. It's just that trouble seems to follow Jared around, sticks to him like flies on shit, and Chad's lost count of the number of times he's had to bail the kid out of one jam or another.

So yeah, this time it's a fucking overdose and he's getting a call from someone he's only ever heard of to tell him "Jay's all right. He's sleepin' but he wanted me to set your mind at rest."

Chris has a voice like fucking velvet, like Wild Turkey and cigarettes, and Chad struggles not to close his eyes and just let it roll over him. Struggles to sound concerned about Jared, when all he really wants to know is if Chris looks as good as he sounds. He remembers Jared telling him that Chris was like the lay of the fucking century, or something, every time Jared talked about it his eyes would glaze over, and Chad kinda wanted to hit him, because Jared has had far more than his share of pretty, perfect fucks. It just doesn’t seem fair that Jared got all that, and Jensen freaking Ackles, who's pretty much the most perfect faggot that was ever born.

But then he remembers how damn good Jared is; how his sweetdirty mouth feels wrapped around Chad's cock, how great his hands feel, and how goddamn fucking pretty he is when he comes, and how he can make you feel like the hottest guy on the planet, the only guy on the planet. That's when he remembers exactly why Jared is... well, Jared.

Chad thinks maybe he has more in common with Chris than he knows.

***

Chris's seen kids like Chad before. Funny thing about owning a bar, you tend to get every possible incarnation of humanity, including the sex workers, so Chris? He has Chad's number. He can see him for what he is: scared, lonely little fucked-up pretty boy, who thinks he's only good at one thing.

Looking back, Chris shouldn't have been as shocked as he was when Jared came clean and told him exactly how he and Jensen met, and how much it'd fucked things up for the two of them. Jared has scared, lonely and fucked-up written all over his face, too.

Chad has a mouth and a half on him, that's for sure. Chris wonders what it would look like with a couple of fingers shoved in there, as well as his cock. He bets Chad'd beg real fucking pretty for it, too.

He gives him a job. Chad says he isn't giving up hooking altogether, but one aggressive john and a few cracked ribs later, he says he needs a break. Chris wonders how long it’ll actually last for, but he gives Chad the job because Jared asks.

Chris'd do anything Jared asked him to, still, and doesn't that make him the saddest bastard this side of Oklahoma?

***

A week in and Chad's bored. He's never had a decent attention span at the best of times, and it feels like it's been so long since he had to work for a living that he'd forgotten how fucking tedious it is.

Real work, not the coked-up, hands above his head, dick up his ass kind of work. That shit's easy, but wiping down tables and collecting glasses? That shit'll kill ya faster than a fucking speedball will.

Turns out the bar's damn good for meeting potential clients, though, and tonight's no exception. Chad manages to make himself three appointments for later on that night, and two before lunch tomorrow.

Chad's putting away a tray of glasses when Chris Kane jumps him. He's barely even got time to register what's happening, before Chris has his arm and he's dragging him away from the bar, into the storeroom. Chris's hand is tight around Chad's bicep, and man, the little fucker's got strength because it hurts like a bitch. He'll have bruises in the morning.

"Dude. What's your problem?" He rubs his arm and leans back against the wall. Crosses his arms and tries for the sulkiest look he can muster. It isn't hard. Hooking is 90% acting on a good day.

"My problem?" Chris is crowding him, so close that Chad can feel his breath on his skin. It's warm and not unpleasant. "My problem, son, is you. You work for me, and I'm not real thrilled you're tryin' to cruise patrons on my time."

Chad rolls his eyes. "I was just being friendly, dude."

"Yeah." Chris exhales, and his eyes look dark. He moves even closer if possible, and Chad has to drop his gaze, because it's too much, Kane staring at him like this. "I bet you were beggin' to be fucked real friendly too, sweetheart."

Chad laughs, because of all the ways he thought this would play out, he hadn't envisioned this: Chris Kane getting all caveman on his ass. Still, if that's the way he wants to play it, Chad's down with that. He pushes his hips forward, and Chris is right there, hard as fuck, his cock pushing at the confines of his jeans.

"You wanna play games, little boy?" Chris grabs hold of Chad's wrists and pins them above his head, his grip is tight and Chad thinks about struggling, but there's a tinge of something in Chris's voice that makes him feel like maybe that's not the best idea.

"Nah. I'd rather you just fucked me. I'm kinda horny, and Jared tells me you..."

"Aw, c'mon, Chad." Chris is close now, so close, his mouth inches from Chad's neck and Chad knows if he turns his head just a fraction, he'd finally know what Chris's perfect, come-fuck-me lips would feel like on his. "Can't you stop thinking about Jared for five minutes?"

Chad juts his chin out, defiant. Daring.

"You first." He tosses back, and he sees something flare behind Chris's eyes, anger, lust, whatever and apparently that's it. Chris grabs Chad's chin, his other hand still pinning his wrists, and just holds him in place while he licks between Chad's lips. It's not soft, or tender, Chris isn't taking his time exploring Chad's mouth. He's just fucking it, his tongue pushing in hard and fast and Chad groans, rolling his hips, trying for friction. But Chris is running the show here, and he pulls back, pulling his mouth free of Chad's. Slow, scraping teeth over Chad's bottom lip as he goes.

Jared was right, Chris is fucking good, and Chad can't wait to see what comes next. He can feel his skin fucking prickling with the anticipation of it.

Chris rubs his thumb over Chad's bottom lip, and his nail is rough, jagged. It catches on the skin there. Chad inhales sharply, through his teeth, and Chris pushes his thumb between Chad's lips. Chad tries every fucking trick he has, licking slow and steady, lapping at it, letting his teeth scrape over it as he takes the whole digit into his mouth, watching Chris the whole time.

"Yeah," Chris says, barely whispering. "I knew you'd be good. Fucking tease." He pulls his thumb free and Chad's panting hard, so fucking turned on his skin feels too small for him, like he's on fire.

Chris grins. He lets Chad's wrists go and rubs at them with his thumbs, pressing down on flesh that's raw and on its way to bruising.

"I think I want you on your knees," Chris scrapes his teeth along Chad's jawline, "wanna see that pretty mouth wrapped around my dick."

Chad shivers. He hates that Chris is having this effect on him, but he can't help it, and he drops to his knees right then and there, face nuzzling Chris's crotch. The denim's rough and worn and it feels like sandpaper, but Chad doesn't care, he drags his tongue back and forth over the hard line of Chris's cock and can't help but feel smug when he hears a sharp intake of breath.

"Do it," Chris growls, undoing his belt, and Chad doesn't have to be told twice. He unbuttons Chris's jeans and pulls them down. No underwear. He isn't surprised. Chris knew this was all going to happen, and Chad feels that thought go straight to his cock.

Chad licks the tip of Chris's cock, it's wet and bitter with precome, and it's been a long time since he's done this; blowing someone for the sheer fucking enjoyment of it. Chris grabs his cock and drags it slow and deliberate over Chad's lips, smearing them wet.

"You want it?"

Bastard is smug as all hell, and if Chad wasn't so fucking horny, he'd tell him to take a running jump, but Chad's mouth's fucking watering and he nods, says, "Fuck my mouth, man. I can take it."

"Yeah, Chris groans, pushing his hips forward and grabbing Chad by the hair, "I just bet you can."

Chris is big, he's really fucking big and Chad's jaw aches after a few deep thrusts. Chad loves this; loves being on his knees, yet the one who has all the power, and he lets Chris twist his fingers in Chad's hair and just use his mouth the way he wants.

"Damn," Chris's voice is low, broken, "I could fuck your mouth all night. So _motherfuckin'_ good."

Chad grins around Chris's cock and gets his own jeans open, pulls his cock out and starts to stroke in time with Chris's thrusts. Feels so good having his mouth fucked like this; cock hitting the back of his throat, his mouth red and used while he jerks himself hard and fast.

"Fucking love it, don't you?" Chris is so close now, Chad can hear it in his voice and see it all over his fucking face, not to mention the fact Chris's thrusts are speeding up, getting more desperate, messy and he chokes out, "gonna come. Ah, fuck, Chad," and pushes in deep, coming down Chad's throat.

Chad swallows, and pulls off. He stands up, rubbing his jaw, and drops his hand to his crotch again. Chris has other ideas, though, and he pushes Chad back against the wall, pulls Chad's jeans down his thighs and gets one hand on him. Chris strokes Chad long and hard, getting him there in seconds, and when Chad groans that he's nearly there, Chris gets his other hand and presses down on Chad's throat.

God. Fuck. It's so fucking good. Chad can feel himself coming, and he yells out, waves of pleasure hitting him as his whole body comes to the party, and Chad's chest fills with air as Chris eases off a bit and lets him inhale. It's like a drug, so fucking heady and Chad feels like he comes for fucking ever, his hands clenched at his sides, nails digging into his palms.

When he comes down, it takes him a few minutes to get his breathing back under control, and by the time he does, Chris is dressed, and heading out the door.

"Break's finished," he throws over his shoulder, "make sure you're cleaned up in five minutes, or I will carry you back out there myself, pants or no pants."

Chad shakes his head, and grins. He really didn't know what he was letting himself in for with this guy. He's pretty much fucking screwed, and he can't wait for more.

***

Chad makes it back out to the bar before his five minutes is up, and it takes all of Chris's willpower not to wolfwhistle at him.

The kid looks pretty much freshly fucked. His hair is all messed up, his mouth is red and if Chris closes his eyes, he can remember how that mouth felt on his cock: hot, wet and perfect.

Chris wants to bend him over the bar and fuck the annoying smug right off his face, and he thinks after they close up tonight, he'll do exactly that.


End file.
